The True Saiyan
by DBZDude7
Summary: Kakarot and his twin brother are sent of world, Kakarot to help the prince, and the other is sent to earth. May contain swears
1. Destruction

Kakarot was crying. That seemed to be the only thing he could do at the moment. But of course, he was a baby. His twin brother, Turles was off planet on a place called Earth. He was sent there to rid the world of it's inhabitants.

Suddenly, a man walked in and took Kakarot to his ship. He was going on his first mission. The prince and his crew were off planet, and Kakarot was sent to join them. It didn't take long before he reached the planet, but he could tell that people were hiding in a village nearby. He stood up, walked to the village and blew it up!

Raditz and Vegeta could tell that someone else was on planet. They left Nappa to take care of the last survivors, while Raditz and the prince went to check the village. When they got there, Raditz was happy but Vegeta was confused.

Raditz saw the baby and smiled. "Kakarot." He said quietly, "My brother." Raditz said loudly so Vegeta could hear. "B..brother?" Vegeta questioned. "Yes. I'm amazed at his strength though." Raditz replied.

The whole squad, as well as Kakarot, went back to where they split off earlier. When Nappa arrived, he asked "Hey, who's the kid?" "My little brother. He blew up a village in seconds!" Raditz replied. Nappa looked at Vegeta for confirmation. Vegeta nodded and Nappa was shocked.

Once they were sure all of the inhabitants were gone, they put in the co-ordinates for planet Vegeta, but when the pods stopped and said they were at the point, everyone was confused. The planet was gone!

Frieza found the survivors and let them live. They worked for him. Raditz and Kakarot shared a room while Vegeta and Nappa got separate rooms.

To be continued...

——————————————————— —Hey I hope you like the first chapter. Turles will take the place of Goku and will do all the things Goku does except for one thing. For that you'll have to wait and see. Anyway see ya!


	2. Turles

Around 22 years later, Raditz found something amazing. "Kakarot, get your pod ready, we're going to planet Earth!" Raditz yelled down the hall. "Okay, but why are we going there?" Kakarot asked. "You'll find out..." Raditz replied. The two saiyans set their pods to Earth, and would be there in about 2 months.

2 months passed and the pods landed on Earth. They got out and flew in the direction of a very high power level. When they found the person, it was a green man. "You're not the one we're looking for...bye." Raditz said as they flew away. Suddenly, a very high power level popped up on the scouters. They flew in that direction.

The two arrived at an island with a house in the middle. Raditz searched around and then there. There was Turles. "There you are Turles! Why haven't you killed all of these people?" Raditz asked. "I don't know who this Turles is but he's not me!" Turles replied, "My name is Goku and I am an earthling!" "Are you sure about that?" Raditz questioned. Just then Turles (or Goku) saw their tails. "You have tails as well?" Turles asked. "Yes, all saiyans have one, and where is yours?" Raditz asked in frustration. Kakarot was just confused. _'Why does that guy look exactly like me? And why is Raditz acting like he knows him?'_ Kakarot thought.

"I had it removed permanently! Now who are you?" Turles questioned. "We are your brothers. I am about 8 years older than you, but he is your twin!" Raditz told Turles. "So that's why you told me to go to Earth with you!" Kakarot said to Raditz. "Yes Kakarot it is. Anyway Turles, did you hit your head as a child?" Raditz asked. "Yes I did, what's it to you?" Turles said. "You fool! You've lost your memory!" Raditz yelled. "Geez, let him have a chance to redeem himself!" Kakarot said to Raditz. "Fine, 100 bodies by our pods tomorrow." Raditz told Turles.

"Daddy?" A small boy asked. "Get inside the house Gohan!" Turles yelled. Before Gohan got into the house, Kakarot grabbed him. "You will have 100 bodies by our pods or you will never see your son again!" Kakarot yelled as they flew off. "Gohan!" Turles yelled as he fell to the floor.

—————————————————————— Wow! Will Turles get Gohan back? If anyone is wondering, no his mother isn't Chi-chi. It will be an oc named Amy. Until next time, bye!


	3. The Legend

"Wow Kakarot! I never expected you to pull off something like that!" Raditz said. "Well, I am a saiyan." Kakarot replied. "That is true..." Raditz saiid.

Not long after the incident happened, Turles and the green man came flying towards them. The two men weren't surprised that he had come racing for his son. They locked the kid in one of the pods, planning to leave before Turles even had a chance to save him. It seems that wasn't happening.

"I'm here for Gohan!" Yelled Turles. "Come and get him!" Raditz replied, "Hey Kakarot, stay back for this one." He continued. The fight started and it seemed that Turles and Piccolo (the green man) were overpowering Raditz. The fight went on for some time until Gohan broke out of the pod and head butted Raditz hard. Raditz was winded, leaving Turles and Piccolo to finish him off. Raditz fell to the ground, pretty much dead. In his last moments Raditz muttered"K..Kakarot..avenge me... please." "No! You're not going to die! I'll get you to the nearest Frieza planet and put you in a regeneration tank!" Kakarot said, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Okay." Raditz mumbled, before closing his eyes. "Raditz? Raditz? This has to be a bad dream... wake up Kakarot, wake up!" Kakarot said to himself, "RADITZ!!!!" he screamed.

"Oh my god Piccolo! You just killed him! In front of his brother!" Turles yelled. "Hmph" Piccolo said. They turned their attention back to the other man, Turles feeling sorry for him. "He was my brother! He was my friend! In fact, he was my only friend in the universe! Do you know how hard it is to make friends when everyone you meet you have to kill? Do you?! How dare you take him from me! Now I'm going to murder you and dance in your blood!" Kakarot screamed. Something was happening. Kakarot's hair kept going from black to gold until he let out a final scream, his hair staying gold. "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Kakarot screamed.

Piccolo and Turles were surprised at what the saiyan had just done. While they were staring, Kakarot charged at Turles, punching and kicking, each blow landing, and deadly. "DIE MORON!!" Kakarot screamed. He landed another hit sending Turles flying. "Die..." Kakarot said before releasing a move he made called Saiyan Rage. After killing Turles, Kakarot turned to Piccolo. "Get out of here if you value your life." Turles said. Piccolo took Gohan and left. Kakarot got into his pod and set a course to the planet the prince and Nappa were on.

—————————————————————— Holy crap! Raditz is dead, Turles is dead and Kakarot is the Super Saiyan! The others don't know about Nappa and Vegeta yet but trust me, they're still going to Earth. Anyway see ya next time!


	4. Guess who?

Kakarot woke up in a cold sweat. He was nearly at the planet Vegeta and Nappa were on. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get that day out of his mind. He had nightmares all the time now because of that. He kept on seeing images of Raditz's corpse, and he was hearing his last words. _'K...Kakarot...avenge me...please.'_

A day or two had passed and Kakarot landed on the planet. He head towards Nappa and Vegeta. "Nice of you to join us Kakarot." Vegeta said, "Where's that brother of yours?" He asked. Kakarot sniffed and bowed his head. "Raditz is dead..." he replied. "How?" Nappa questioned. "We went to Earth to get my long lost twin brother. He hadn't done his mission so we threatened him by taking his son. Soon he and a green man came flying to get my brothers son. They started fighting until the kid broke out of the pod and head butted Raditz hard, leaving him winded. Then the green man killed Raditz." Kakarot explained, "Oh and one more thing, I'm the Super Saiyan." He continued, powering up to super Saiyan.

"I think we're going to pay a little visit to Earth..." Vegeta said. The other two nodded.

"What do you mean he's dead?!" A woman yelled. "Now calm down Amy, we can just wish him back with the dragon balls!" Krillin said. "Oh yeah." Amy replied, "Wait where's Gohan?" She asked. "Piccolo kinda took him after the man claiming to be his twin brother killed Goku and threatened to do the same to Piccolo..." Krillin explained. "WHAT?!" Amy screamed.

Meanwhile, in the wilderness... "Daddy! Daddy where are you?" Gohan asked. "You're fathers dead!" Piccolo yelled. "The man who took you killed him to avenge his brother's death." He continued. "What no...Daddy can't be dead he's the strongest!" Gohan said in disbelief. "I'm going to train you incase that guy comes back! He's stronger than all of us combined!" Piccolo yelled. "Okay." Gohan said.

Back with Kakarot. "Alright, my pod's set." Kakarot said. "Mine too." Vegeta said. "Mine is as well." Nappa said. "Alright, time to go to Earth!" Kakarot yelled. And with that, the three saiyans took off and headed towards Earth.

—————————————————————— Well, Nappa and Vegeta are coming, we meet Amy (Turles' wife) and Piccolo will be training Gohan. Bye guys!


	5. Insane

About a year had passed and the three saiyans landed on Earth. The Z warriors sensed them so they headed in that direction, Gohan came too. When they arrived, everyone was shocked. The man who killed Goku and two others. Kakarot got angry when he saw Piccolo and Gohan. "You two..." he said, "You killed my brother! He yelled.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and then a dragon appeared. "I wish for Goku to be brought back to life!" Krillin yelled. **IT HAS BEEN DONE!** Then, Goku stood in the dragon's place. "Nice I'm back!" Turles/Goku yelled. "H...How?" Kakarot asked, "I KILLED YOU!" he yelled. "I know you did..." Turles replied. The three saiyans were in utter shock! "Hey Vegeta, Nappa, stay back for this one. I want to see his blood splatter everywhere!" Kakarot said sociopathically.

Turles was thinking that he had just heard that wrong. _'He wants to splatter my blood! What a sociopath!'_ Turles thought. "I will watch you as your friends watch you scream in agony. You'll be covered in blood and I'll be laughing, because you will die a horrible death." Kakarot said. At this point, Vegeta and Nappa were scared! They had never seen Kakarot like this.

Kakarot immediately charged at Turles, punching him in the stomach. When Turles got back up, Kakarot grabbed him by the head. "You could not be anything but a disappointment to the Saiyan race..." Kakarot mumbled. Turles was thrown back to the floor and Kakarot stood on his head, making him scream in agony. Kakarot then charged up a new attack called Pin Rain, cutting Turles everywhere! He then punched a hole clean through Turles' stomach, making him vomit blood. Turles' blood was everywhere! "I told you this would happen bitch..." Kakarot whispered before promptly shooting a ki blast through his chest. Kakarot was laughing insanely until out of the blue he said to the others, "Your turn..."

Vegeta was scared for his life. Not only did his squad member just brutally murder someone, but he laughed in the process. This Kakarot was different since his brother died. This guy was insane...

 **To be continued...**


	6. Kakarot on Earth

Everyone screamed. Not a single one of them could stop Kakarot now. He was insane! He was sociopathic! "Now I'm going to give you all an a lot worse punishment than him...hehe" Kakarot laughed. "KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, "Look at you! You're insane! You have never been like this before!" He continued. Suddenly, Kakarot snapped out of it.

"Where am I? Where's Raditz?" Kakarot asked, genuinely confused. "You're on Earth and your brother's dead." Piccolo said. "I know a way to get your brother back! But if I tell you, you can't take over this planet or do anything evil!" Gohan suddenly yelled. Kakarot looked at the prince who nodded for Kakarot to take the offer. "Fine, but I need to do something before I officially agree..." Kakarot replied.

Kakarot kicked Nappa into the air and shot a Saiyan Rage attack at him. Nappa was vapourised. Everyone was in shock except for Vegeta. "Thanks Kakarot, been meaning to kill him." Vegeta said. "No problem, he was annoying." Kakarot replied.

"Alright now tell how to get Raditz back." he said to Gohan. "Well you see, here on Earth we have these things called dragon balls which grant you one wish. We'll have to wait a year though as they were just used but in the meantime why don't you stay here on Earth!" Gohan suggested. "Sure kid, I mean I guess I am your uncle after all!" Kakarot replied. "Yay!" Gohan replied. Gohan was excited.

Turles arrived back in other world and went straight to King Kai's place. Once he got there, he found King Kai and asked: "Hey King Kai? Is there any other planet with dragon balls so I can be brought back to life?" "Yes there is. It is called planet Namek and I will tell your friends the coordinates." King Kai replied "Oh and it seems that your brother has switched sides too." He continued. "The same man who killed me twice?" Turles questioned. "Yes Goku." King Kai answered "Wow..." Turles said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Amy yelled. "I killed your husband but I can explain!" Kakarot replied. "Go on then." Amy said. "Alright you see he killed my older brother and I went insane and killed him. When I landed back here and saw him alive, I snapped again and killed him again..." Kakarot explained. "Okay..." Amy replied. "Mom you're not mad?" Gohan asked. "No Gohan, he went insane and who wouldn't if that happened to them?" Amy answered. "Hello can you hear me?" King Kai asked. "Yes we can hear you King Kai." Amy replied. "Good, there's a planet where Goku can be brought back to life!" King Kai said. "Really? Where?" Gohan asked excitedly. King Kai told them the coordinates and then Gohan and Kakarot went to Capsule Corp to speak with Bulma.

"Bulma?" Gohan asked. Bulma walked out and noticed Gohan standing there. "Oh hi Gohan what do you need? Bulma asked. "We need you to make us a spaceship." Gohan answered. "Spaceship? What for?" Bulma asked again. "We're going to revive Daddy!" Gohan replied. Bulma then noticed Kakarot, who was standing behind Gohan. "Hey there, you're pretty cute and I just broke up with my boyfriend you know." Bulma said to Kakarot. "You want to date me don't you?" Kakarot asked. "Well yeah..." Bulma said. "Sure why not. You look nice and you seem highly intelligent." Kakarot replied. "Really? Yay!" Bulma yelled "Also it seems you have nowhere to go to sleep so why don't you stay here?" Bulma questioned. "Sure I have nowhere else to go." Kakarot replied. "Okay I'll show you to your room." Bulma said. Bulma left sand Kakarot followed, leaving Gohan behind to talk to Bulma's father, Dr.Briefs, about the ship.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Party time!

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Kakarot woke up to the smell of bacon. He loved waking up and smelling a delicious breakfast. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning Kaka! Did you sleep well?" Bulma asked. "Morning Bulma. Yes I did sleep well, how about you?" Kakarot replied. "Oh fine, it would be better if you were in it with me..." Bulma said. "We can fix that tonight if you'd like?" Kakarot asked. "Oh yes please...hehe!" Bulma answered.

After breakfast, Bulma reminded Kakarot that everyone was coming over soon. Bulma was in a rush to get everything organised but was calmed down by Kakarot who decided to help his girlfriend. "There! We're all done and just in time!" Bulma exclaimed. Just after she had said that, a knock was heard on the door. "I'll get it." Bulma said. When she opened the door, Amy and Gohan were standing there.

"Hi Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed. "Hello Gohan, how are you?" Bulma asked. "I've been good, how about you?" Gohan questioned. "I've been great thanks. Do you two wanna come in?" Bulma replied. The two walked in, took their shoes off and went to the living room. "Uncle Kakarot!" Gohan yelled, jumping into Kakarot. "Hey there kiddo!" Kakarot replied, "Do you want to watch TV?" He asked. "Yes please!" Gohan said, putting the TV on the channel he liked.

After the TV was turned on, Amy whispered to Bulma "Are the rumours about you and Kakarot being together true?" "Yes they are." Bulma smiled. "Well congrats!" Amy whispered. Then there was another knock. "I'll get it this time!" Kakarot said. When Kakarot opened the door, the rest of the Z fighters were standing there, shocked that he was living here. "Come in! But make sure to take your shoes off, Bulma gets mad..." Kakarot said.

"Alright now let's get this party started!" Bulma exclaimed when she saw the gang. The food was barbecued and was delicious. Everyone was having a great time chatting, eating and playing on the Xbox. It was an amazing time for everyone!

"Two announcements everyone!" Bulma yelled, "1, The ship that will be taking some of us to Namek is halfway done!" Everyone cheered at that. "And 2, me and Kakarot are officially a couple!" Bulma exclaimed. Everyone except for Gohan and Amy was shocked! Not only was Kakarot living at Capsule Corp, but he was with Bulma! Most people were happy for the two, but one person fell to their knees. Yamcha. "So you left me for him?" Yamcha yelled. "Yes I did Yamcha because you were a pussy." Bulma replied. Yamcha left the party after that.

The rest of the party was great! No Yamcha to screw things up!

 **To be continued...**

By the way, I haven't forgotten Vegeta. He just didn't go to the party and lived in a Capsule House Bulma gave him.


End file.
